The Jinsai Prophecy
Background Sometime around 1000 BBY, the Jinsai Blademaster, Kyrell Desmora visited Arakus to partake in a walk and fast across the deserts of the planet. It was during this time that Kyrell said that he had a vision of terrible events happening to his people, the Antrixians. Kyrell came back to the Jinsai council on Odia and spoke of his experience, very fearful of what could be coming to transpire. Since that time, two other Jinsai have shared similar visions: The Lutrin, Kab’vos Mer’ca, and Marissa Strykia. The vision that Kab’vos received was nearly identical to Kyrell’s, whereas Marissa’s was more detailed and came to her more than once. The prophecy of Kyrell "Stalker" Desmora-''' "These visions came to me on a trek of purity across Arakus. I sought peace and unity with the Force, instead I veiwed darkness. May our worlds be spared. May the light of the Silver Blades always remain bright and true. Till the end, with teeth and blade bared, I spit in the eye of the shadow and dance the dance of the blades to the death." -Kyrell Desmora, Stalker of the Taardad Jinsai, Sovin'Nai A million stars swirl - Lights blink out forever eaten by the shadow - The clans unite yet divide - From inside the clans a black blade of glowing blackness rises - I see cities ravaged by fire as stars fall upon them - Yet from the hilt of the black blade come two blades of green and blue spring to life - Newborn these twin blades seperate before coming together - Each is dim until together - I see steel and fire joining the twin blades - I see the old joining the new - I see the dragon standing behind them - I see strength gathering from the wind and ocean - I see stars come together to form a bright beacon within the dragon and now the twin blades - The black blade that once was blue then turns red shatters with the might behind the blue and green - Twin blades that cast down a black shadow - Many blades unite to shine bright as the clans rise - Some fallen return - Some from low - Some from high - A new light returns once again. Deciphering the Vision Marissa Strykia received this vision three times during her life, prior to the Antrixian Purge. Once when she was initiating as a Jinsai, again when she first visited the Jedi temple on Coruscant, and lastly on the day prior to the birth of the Strykia twins, Allyson and Graydon. After the births, Marissa spoke at length with a conclave of Jinsai masters about the visions and the possibility of the Desmora Prophecy coming to light within the next few years. Most of the masters dismissed the idea of this happening, but three stayed to discuss the possible events that could occur. It was at this time that Marissa began to formulate a plan of action, should the prophecy come to light during her days. With the assistance of her sister Anise Damodred and her near-sister (Sister-in-law), Moraine Strykia, Marissa drew up a plan to see that events would unfold exactly as she had foreseen. Further Investigation Unknown to but a few, there is more to the Desmora Prophecy. This relates back to a vision that a member of the Jinsai Jenn Clan had prior to their exodus from the Commonwealth. The prophecy that the Jenn hold in high regard is much more detailed than Master Desmora's original vision, with more details spanning a larger time than just the Antrixian Purge and the Galactic Civil War. Prior to his death, Desmora recorded his visions on a datacron and sent it with a young Jinsai to be hidden. He was very secretive about this datacron and wanted nothing to do with it after his work was finished. His final version is very close to that of the Jenn prophecy. The crone witch, Juryssa Listor, an inhabitant of Relka, told Marissa Strykia of her vision on Marissa's 14th birthday. She spoke of Marissa being the harbinger of a great darkness and death. Marissa became so upset that she did not remain in the crone's cave long enough to hear that she would also be the source of the powers that would vanquish the darkness. Juryssa still waits for someone to return and hear the rest of her vision. The Jenn Version It would appear that the Jenn forsaw the onslaught of the Galactic Empire and the betrayal that would happen when a young Jinsai Lord fell to the same fate as the Dreadlords during the War of Shadows. In this, they saw that if they remained, the Jenn would fall to this tradegy, the same as all other Jinsai clans. But they also interpret the prophecy as a precursor to a larger threat that awaits the known galaxy. This is their interpretation: A million points of light burst from out of the darkness. '' ''As time flows, these lights grow and fade. Some go dark, some become more. This is the way of the Gai. The way of the Force. A dark shadow shall awaken, from a time when it was many. '' ''The shadow is now one and two. The shadow also has red blades to venture among the stars. The shadow has black blades to end the shining of stars. A black blade, once blue, shall be the harbringer for the people. '' ''It will bring fire as cities burn when stars fall upon them. The blood will be shattered and scattered across the stars. Many stars will go dark. The clans unite, yet divide. '' ''Yet from the hilt of the black blade come two blades. One green, one blue spring to life, born from the swift wind. A third, born of blood, but not from the star of the twin. These blades will be new lights upon which others grow. '' ''A green blade from afar will be the first of a new blood. Born not of the blood, the green is the blood. Joined by thunder, steel and fire, the blades will sing. Three wolves stalk their prey. '' ''When all is torn asunder, the wolves sing to the blood. The blood will heed its call. The shadow will be cast aside by wolves of the blood. The Dragon, Wolf, Eagle, Stag, and Lion will stand. '' ''All one. All from high and from low. A black blade, once blue, is shattered. The song of blood is once again. A new song is sung and those afar may return. '' ''With the return, a blue shadow may arise. Stars without shining call forth a new song. ''The blue shadow who wish to hear the blood song. '' (more to come) RPG D6 Stats '''Model: Desmora Datacron Type: Custom Data Collection/Retrieval Device Skill: Computer Programming/Repair, First Aid (To Unlock) Cost: N/A Availability: Unique Game Notes: The Desmora Datacron will not open unless a successful Computer Programming/Repair roll is made along with a drop of Antrixian blood (Moderate First Aid). Within the information on the device is the prophecy of both Desmora's original vision and his later vision. Included along with the prophecy is all his knowledge on the Jinsai and the departed Jenn clan. The skills contained within can be used as instructing/teaching aids. These are: DEX - Melee Combat: Shao'dengia Technique 10D DEX - Thrown Weapons 7D KNO - History: The Jinsai Clans 9D+1 KNO - Meditation 7D KNO - Scholar: The Jinsai 8D+2 KNO - Scholar: Weapons of the Jinsai 7D+1 PER - Search: Wilderness Tracking 7D PER - Sneak 7D STR - Brawling: Shao'dengia Technique 10D TEC - Melee Weapon Repair 8D TEC - (A)Melee Weapon Construction 7D+1 TEC - (A)Melee Weapon Construction: Jinsai Blades 8D+2 Category:Events